1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charger device, and particularly to a battery charger device which is used for charging a battery used for an electronic device such as a portable telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 7A to 7D are views showing the configuration of a battery charger device of the prior art. Referring to FIGS. 7A to 7D, a front pocket 71 is a charging pocket disposed in a battery charger 7 and applicable to a portable telephone 10 having a large battery pack 9. A rear pocket 72 is a charging pocket applicable to the large battery pack 9. Common receiving faces 81 and 91 are formed on a small battery pack 8 and the large battery pack 9, respectively, and have the same shape. Pocket receiving faces 73 are formed in the both pockets so as to abut against the common receiving faces 81 and 91, respectively. Common back faces 82 and 92 are formed on the small and large battery packs 8 and 9, respectively. The packs have the same thickness at the common back faces 82 and 92. Projections 76 are disposed in the pockets so as to abut against the common back faces 82 and 92, respectively. A pin 74 is disposed on the bottom face of the front pocket 71 and to be inserted into a hole 101 of a lower portion of the portable telephone 10. A rib 75 is disposed on a lower portion of the front face of the rear pocket 72, and to abut against a lower portion 83 or 93 of a lower face of the small or large battery pack 8 or 9.
Next, the operation of the battery charger device of the prior art will be described. Referring to FIGS. 7A to 7D, when the portable telephone 10 having the small or large battery pack 8 or 9 is inserted into the front pocket 71, the pin 74 is inserted into the hole 101, and the common back face 82 or 92 abuts against the projection 76. Under this state, the common receiving face 81 or 91 abuts against the pocket receiving face 73. On the other hand, when the small or large battery pack 8 or 9 is inserted into the rear pocket 72, the rib 75 abuts against the lower portion 83 or 93 of the lower face, and the common back face 82 or 92 abuts against the projection 76. Under this state, the common receiving face 81 or 91 abuts against the pocket receiving face 73.
As described above, in the configuration of the battery charger device of the prior art, when the portable telephone 10 having the small or large battery pack 8 or 9 is inserted into the front pocket 71, the pin 74 is inserted into the hole 101, the common back face 82 or 92 abuts against the projection 76, and the pocket receiving face 73 then supports the common receiving face 81 or 91, thereby enabling the portable telephone 10 to be held. When the small or large battery pack 8 or 9 is inserted into the rear pocket 72, the rib 75 abuts against the lower portion 83 or 93 of the lower face, the common back face 82 or 92 abuts against the projection 76, and the pocket receiving face 73 then supports the common receiving face 81 or 91, thereby enabling the small or large battery pack 8 or 9 to be held.
However, the battery charger device of the prior art has a problem in that, when a large battery pack cannot ensure a back face common to a small battery pack, the battery pack cannot be stably held.